Vehicles are driven in varying weather conditions. In some climates, snow and ice are prevalent during winter months. In these climates, the roads are often treated with deicing materials, e.g., salt. When a vehicle is parked or moving, snow and/or ice builds up on the rear bumper or other surfaces of the vehicle. The snow and/or ice as well as other debris, e.g., road salt, cause corrosion of the vehicle's paint and/or metal body while in contact with the vehicle's body.